Issue 55
Issue 55 is the fifty-fifth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the first part of Volume 10: What We Become. It was originally published on November 26, 2008. Plot Synopsis Back at their old family home in Cynthiana, Rick is chasing after Carl and yelling for him to slow down, managing to just barely save him from being hit by a car. After taking Carl back into the hose, Lori comes up to Rick and asks what's wrong, prompting Rick to tell her about what almost happened. Lori comforts her husband and tells him that Carl is safe. As Rick despairs that he can't protect anyone, Lori kisses him, however she turns into an undead version of herself and blames Rick for what happened to her. She proceeds to bite him in the neck and starts to devour him, as Rick says that he deserves it. Ricks wakes up in a panic, but manages to calm down before he wakes Carl up. He heads outside his tent and is briefly held at gunpoint by a startled Abraham. Abraham jokingly warns him to be careful, as it would have been a shame if he'd woken up everyone by shooting Rick. Rick relieves Abraham of his shift, rationalizing that he can't sleep anyway and doesn't want to wake up Carl. Once Abraham is gone, he starts talking to Lori on the phone and he tells her about his dream, to which she advises him to stop blaming himself and to move on. Rick tells her that he thinks he should stop talking to her, but is interrupted by a tired Glenn almost catches him when he comes out for his shift. Rick tells him to go back to bed, which Glenn does without protest. When he gets back to his tent, Maggie inquires why he came back. Glenn explains that Rick is covering his watch and wonders what Maggie is still doing awake. Maggie informs him that she has been unable to sleep since she found out about her father and brother dying. Glenn asks if there is anything he can do, but Maggie just wants him to hold her. Glenn greets Rick in the morning and thanks him for covering his shift, since he was so groggy he could have sworn he saw Rick talking on the phone to someone. Rick concurs at the oddness of Glenn's "vision", as Carl glares at him. As they are packing up, Abraham asks Rick if he wants to throw his tent into Abraham's truck with the others, but Rick says that they're going to keep it in the car. Abraham warns Rick against ditching the rest of the group, especially if he's planning on stealing one of their tents. Rick says that they're not planning on leaving the group, but angrily tells Abraham that they have as much right to the tent as anyone else. Satisfied with the answer, Abraham takes his leave, as Carl tells Rick that he doesn't like Abraham. The group scavenges a small town for supplies, as Abraham shoots some roamers. He yells for everyone to wrap up whatever their doing and prepare to depart. As Rick rushes to the car with Carl, Michonne comments how all the knives and axes from the store are gone, but not the sharpeners, showing how nobody thinks ahead. As Rick is warning everyone to leave, Rosita assures him that they have nothing to worry about with Abraham on the job. Just then, a zombie lying on the pavement grabs her ankle, startling her. Rick is about to kill it, but Eugene stops him, wanting to study the zombie first. Eugene observes that the zombie barely had enough strength to grab Rosita, and wonders why it is so weak. He theorizes that the zombie is malnourished, but wonders how it would be able to digest food in the first place. Before he can reach any further conclusions, Abraham once more yells for the group to leave. At nightfall, the group has set up camp and talk about the malnourished zombie, they talk about what they have tended to calling them, Eugene says "zombies", while Rick and his group call them "roamers" and "lurkers". Glenn decides to go and check on Maggie, he asks Dale and Andrea to watch Sophia while he goes and investigates her disappearance. As Glenn calls out for Maggie, it is shown in a silhouette that Maggie has hung herself up in a tree. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Glenn *Andrea *Ben *Billy *Sophia *Dale *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Abraham Ford *Rosita Espinosa *Eugene Porter *Lori Grimes (Dream and Zombified) Deaths *None Trivia *Survivors learn that zombies get weaker over time. *Creator Robert Kirkman wrote: :"The zombie in Issue 55 was just a small hint as to the nature of the zombies existence and will lead to more eventually. Stay tuned."Issue 58, page 26. External links *The Walking Dead #55 Review More shocking turns for Robert Kirkman's zombie book, IGN, Dan Phillips, (November 26, 2008). References Category:Walking Dead Issues Category:Media and Merchandise